Caught
by FemmeFaetal
Summary: Human AU- Bo and Kenzi come home one night to find their place being robbed. Bo is immediately captivated by the criminal and let's her go in exchange for her name. After that one meeting, Bo can't seem to get the thief out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I've decided to try and write a new story. I got the idea for this while listening to "Criminal" by Britney Spears. I will be continuing YSMH, it's just on a short hiatus, so I'll be updating this more frequently. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave reviews!**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Time, Right Place**

"God I'm exhausted!" Kenzi drawled out when she walked through the door.

"Well it was your idea to take this case. We were searching around the city for hours looking for a cat." Bo accused.

"Hey, the way that lady described things, made it sound like she lost a child." And that it did. The way she described the only one she loved, Christopher, to have gone missing and might having been kidnapped, sounded like she was worried about her son. The woman wasn't even old, like a typical crazy cat owner was, she appeared to be in her mid to late thirties.

Bo went to put the key in the lock when she noticed the lock was already turned. "Hey, didn't I lock the door before we left?"

"Losing your memory already BoBo?" The younger girl quipped and tapped her finger in Bo's head. "You probably didn't, and just don't remember." Their small and out of the way shack, which didn't hold much of value, was not the type of place that typically got robbed. Therefore, being a victim of theft would be the last thing that came to mind in this situation.

"Well, whatever." Bo said as she pushed the door open. Kenzi immediately plopped herself down on the couch. She wasn't used to doing so much in an ordinary day, so searching the city for almost 5 hours straight was taking its toll on her small body.

"Hey Kenz, if you're gonna fall asleep can you at least do it on your bed? I wanna watch some TV."

Kenzi groaned before lazily getting off the couch and making her way up to her room. She noticed her most prized possession wasn't where she remembered leaving it. "Hey Bo, you seen my laptop? It's not on my bed."

"Well, knowing you, it could be anywhere." She yelled up.

Kenzi proceeded to search her room, then went down stairs to continue her search. She looked everywhere she could and still couldn't find her laptop. "I can't find it anywhere." She turned to her housemate and said.

"Well, like all lost things, it'll turn up eventually. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Ew, you did not just say that." Kenzi gave her a disgusted look.

Bo just smiled and giggled at her friend. After watching TV with Kenzi for a little while, she decided to call it a night. They were taking another case tomorrow. This one definitely sounded more interesting than investigating a missing cat. A woman thought her husband was cheating on her with her best friend, and she wanted Bo and Kenzi to watch the two and find out. "My guess is he is cheating, and I wouldn't blame him. She is pretty bitchy, not to mention he friend is way hotter." She mumbled to her self before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day came quickly and the two girls were meeting with their client to get the addresses and details about her husband and best friend. Bo and Kenzi were going to spy in them for a few days and then tell the woman the results.

Four days later, the private investigators decided they had enough evidence to close the case. They met with the woman at the same café as they did earlier in the week.

"So Elise, as you know we called you here because we've decided that we have decided to close this case." Bo started.

"Just give it to me straight. What's the verdict?"

"Well we're not in court, but we have collected photos and seen enough, that-"

"He's cheating on you." Kenzi cut in bluntly.

"Well, basically. I'm sorry." Bo added.

"Oh my god...I knew it. Can I see the photos, I mean if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, sure." Bo pulled the photos out of her bag and placed them on the table in front of Elise. The woman scanned over the photos and stopped at one of her husband engaged in a heated kiss with her best friend. She didn't show much of a reaction, Bo knew she was hiding it. "Thank you, here's what I owe you." Elise handed over the money she owed the two girls and left. As soon as the door closed, Bo and Kenzi heard a loud and angry scream. There's where her anger was hiding.

After the girls left the diner, they went back home. As Bo made her way up the steps to the door she thought she heard something. Kenzi of course was blabbering away and as the shorter girl neared her, the less she could hear. "Shh! Kenzi be quiet. Listen." She said.

Sure enough, Bo heard the noise again, it was a thud that sounded sort of distant. She put her ear to the door and hear it once more. It was definitely coming from upstairs. Bo opened the door and went in quietly. She told Kenzi to stay downstairs and grabbed a baseball bat and slowly went up the stairs. Kenzi's room door was closed, which was strange. The girl always left her door open. She slowly turned the knob and sure enough found a masked figure pilfering things. Bo flipped the light switch and illuminated the room. When some light was shed on the person, she noticed they were wearing a black ski mask along with a dark brown trench coat. Bo knew she had to act fast to stop this person from getting away. She held up the baseball bat, but the thief just ran at her and forcibly pushed her put of the way. Bo fell to the ground but managed to grab the end of the person's coat. The thief seemed to struggle to get out of Bo's grasp, opting to just take the trench coat off. Bo was a bit shocked at what she saw. The burglar was a female. The coat fell to the floor revealing soft curves and a tight fitting black clothes. She proceeded to run down the stairs, bag of goods in hand.

Still on the floor, and trying to clear her mind of what she just saw, Bo yelled downstairs. "Kenzi don't let her leave!"

Kenzi heard her friends call, and ran to block the door. She grabbed her sword from behind the couch and held it up for protection. The woman reached the door and noticed Kenzi standing there menacingly with a sword in her hand.

"Woah, hey I'm not armed, ok?" She held up her hands and said.

Bo came down and approached the woman. She grabbed the back pack out of her hands. "I'll be taking this." Bo then stepped away to get a good look at the person who just robbed them. She found herself staring into amazing brown eyes. The woman was clearly still startled. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a black low cut v-neck. She had golden blonde hair and Bo was entranced.

The thief didn't know what to say. She had never been caught, and to be caught in a dump like this, made her feel ashamed. Not to mention that the woman who did so was ridiculously beautiful. The way the woman was staring at her confused her even more. Her libido was rising the more the woman looked at her like that. She found her eyes traveling down the brunette's body. God she was gorgeous. No, he had to snap out of this. She had to keep the badass demeanor. Lauren knew she should have just grabbed things and got out. Instead she chose to linger in the home, looking at certain things that were in there. She even opted for sniffing particular items of clothing in the room before the one she was caught in. She shook her head and decided to break the awkward silence, putting on her facade again.

"Look call the cops if you're gonna and just get this shit over with." The blonde said. She had never been caught before, but assumed that these people were gonna rat her out to the authorities. It just so happens that one of her close friends is a cop. If she gets into any serious trouble she could always call him up and ask for his help.

"Well, what are you waiting for BoBo? Call the Popo to take this chick away! You probably stole my laptop too, didn't you? Oh you're so gonna get-" Kenzi started ranting but was cut off by Bo's words.

"I'm not gonna call the police." She said.

"What?" Both Lauren and Kenzi said simultaneously. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This woman had just caught her in her house and isn't going to call the cops on her? Maybe she just didn't want the trouble. That means the woman and probably her friend too, were going to give her hell. Punish her themselves. The brunette took a step closer and Lauren closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

When nothing happened, she was surprised and confused. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The soft voice made her eyes open. "Then what are you gonna do?" Lauren asked with an edge to her voice as to alert the woman she isn't afraid of anything.

The other woman held her hand out. Lauren gave her a confused look and furrowed her brows.

"I'm Bo. If you tell me your name, I'll let you go and I won't call the police. I promise." Bo said. She didn't actually want to let her go. She wanted her thief to stay for a while, as crazy as that sounds.

Lauren didn't know if she could trust the woman. I mean she did just have her house robbed and caught her doing it. What sane person wouldn't call the police? "Why would I tell you that? How do I know you or your friend aren't gonna call the cops after I leave and tell them exactly who did this to you?"

"I didn't ask for a last name. It's gonna be pretty hard for the cops for did someone with just a first name. Besides if I was gonna nark on you, I could just give them a physical description." Bo stated. She had a good point.

Lauren thought about it for a moment. Bo was right. She tentatively shook her hand. She looked into her chocolate eyes and saw such emotion in them. She instantly knew the the woman was serious and wasn't going to hurt her, or turn her in. She felt, safe. "Lauren." When their hands met, she felt something. It felt like a small spark of electricity going through her whole arm. Lauren just chocked it up to the friction that must have been quickly created an pulled her hand back. Shaking off whatever that just was. "Well, I'll be going now." She said awkwardly.

"Oh, um ok. Kenzi you can move now." Bo replied. There was something about this woman that drew her in.

With that Lauren was quickly out the door. When it closed behind her, she was breathing harder than before and had to physically stop to catch her breath. Her heart was beating faster too. Maybe she was nervous? Yeah, let's go with that. Nervous that they would still call the police. She rid her mind of any other thoughts and ran out of the neighborhood and back home.

Bo went up to her room, still tired from the activities of the past few days. She went to bed with thoughts of the blonde she just met. She wished it was under better circumstances, but glad they met nonetheless. She was definitely attracted to her. Bo fell asleep dreaming of the woman. The dream started of innocent enough, but as it progressed, her unconscious mind conjured up images of her kissing Lauren. The kisses became more fervent and heated. Then she found herself in other positions with the blonde; on her bed, and naked.

Bo jolted awake. She looked at the clock and it read 3:05 am. The dream she just had felt real and was very vivid. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating lightly. She could feel that she was extremely damp between her legs. She could feel the ache. She didn't finish the dream and knew that it may not continue if she fell back asleep. Bo bit her lip and thought for a second. She just had a wet dream about a thief who robbed her house. A thief with a tight body, and a great ass, and those eyes...she abruptly shook her head. _Stop with the thoughts Bo, you're just making yourself more aroused._ Bo knew she had to do something to subside the ache between her legs. She tried imagining other things, like her grandfather in a women's bikini, but that didn't help. So she decided to just take care of it. Her hands moved up to her breasts and massaged them lightly and teasingly. One slowly slid down her body and stopped over her shorts. She rubbed herself a bit before moving the hand inside her panties and continuing her movements. The whole time, she imagined that her fingers were Lauren's. Her ministrations became faster and she started moaning, trying to be quiet enough not to wake Kenzi. As she was close to her climax, she couldn't help but moan Lauren's name as the visions in her head felt so real. Just as she was about to orgasm she heard her housemate's voice. "Bo, you ok?" And with that Kenzi entered her room without knocking. Bo didn't have time to pull her hand up and her friend stared wide eyed at her. "Oh my god." Kenzi turned away in shock. "Pleeeaase tell me you weren't just masturbating to the person who robbed us.

Bo didn't say anything. Thankfully the blanket was covering her lower half so Kenzi couldn't see that her hand was actually in her pants. "Almost robbed us, Kenzi. Technically she didn't get away with it. And no, I wasn't. I was just having a weird dream is all."

"Yeah, nice try. I heard you moan her name Bo. And despite the blanket, I can totally tell where your hand is." Bo blushed furiously and moved her hand out of her pants.

"I just...she is really hot Kenz." Bo admitted. "I had this dream, and then when I woke up-"

"Ok, I don't need the details." Kenzi held up her hand stopping Bo from saying anything else.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. She'll never be stealing anything from this house ever again!" Kenzi declared.

Bo smiled at the girl. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see Lauren again. Only time would tell, now it was time to try to sleep again. She had to think about something else before falling asleep, but that didn't prevent the blonde from showing up in her dreams again.

* * *

**I was also listening to "Sexxx Dreams" by Lady Gaga when writing that last part O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**.A/N: New chapter for you all! Future chapters will be longer than this, too. Also, I recommend listening to "Been Caught Stealing" by Jane's Addiction- it pretty well describes Lauren. I also apologize for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and try to do a read-through to correct them, but a few still may linger. By the way, whnever you see _italics,_ it is what the character is thinking.**

**Chapter 2 - Where Did I Go Wrong?**

Living her life as a criminal, was not how Lauren Lewis, graduate of Yale University with a doctorate degree, pictured her future. If you'd asked her five years ago what she would be doing at this age, she would've told you that she'd be working at her mother's hospital, saving lives. It's what she went to med school all those years for. It was what she wanted since she was a little girl, having her mother come home and tell her stories of what happened at work that day.

She couldn't explain how this all happened, really. She could say it was someone's fault, but she didn't want to. Lauren may be a criminal but she hated pinning the blame on one person, when she could blame herself. After all, it was her choice to keep doing this. She could have stopped it all, cleaned up her act and used her degree to get a good job in a hospital or medical facility, but she didn't. It wasn't that anyone was making her do it anymore, she chose to. The person who started her on it wasn't around anymore to influence her, so there was no excuse. Almost two years ago now, she thought she'd fallen in love with someone. Christie Weathers was the most fun loving, adorable, and kind person she'd ever met. The more time the two spent together, the more Lauren fell for the girl. However, she was definitely not what she appeared to be. Her true personality was quite the opposite from what she showed people. About 3 months into their relationship, Lauren began seeing the real Christie, the kleptomaniac. At first Lauren would notice her taking small things from stores. The items started out inexpensive, but quickly became higher in price and value.

Things started to get out of hand when she made Lauren do it too. She can't believe that she was stupid enough to actually go through with it. _I guess the saying love is blind is true_, she thought. She didn't realize just how wrong it was because she was too in love with Christie to protest, so just went along with her taking things as they pleased. When the redhead first broke into a house with Lauren, she had followed through with that without out even a word of protest. She said she wasn't sure about it, but was quickly reassured by her girlfriend that they wouldn't get caught. And they didn't, never did. A year ago, Lauren heard of Christie's arrest, shortly after their break up. That happened because Lauren finally realized that what they were continually doing was wrong. She also realized how absolutely bat-shit crazy the woman was. The next day, Lauren's very recent ex, set her house on fire. The police never caught her for the arson, only shoplifting and burglary- many counts. Lauren lost everything she had except the clothes on her back.

She lived with a friend for a while, but realized that her friend could not support her for long. So, she decided to use her newly learned skill to get what she needed. She started shop lifting simple things like clothes and food. Then she moved on to robbing homes of valuable possessions and selling them for cash, or keeping them for herself. She was now living in a decent sized apartment with enough money to live comfortably. So, why is she still a criminal? Simple, she doesn't want to stop. It's an easy way to get money, and she doesn't have a job. Sure she could get one, because she doesn't have a criminal record, but stealing things was so much easier. After losing her girlfriend and everything else, her conscience diminished. She doesn't feel shame for doing hat she does anymore, and she's learned to keep herself closed off from others. She's had her fair share of people hitting on her, but declined everyone, other than for just sex. She was never really interested in a relationship, too scared that the other would screw her up even more, or fearing that nobody would want her once they learned of her past and present.

Then there was the brunette who caught her in the act, who was making her rethink everything. The woman just let her go, like she hadn't been there at all. Most people would've called the police or attacked her themselves. Her friend certainly was ready to. In fact, Lauren still had the laptop that she had stolen from there. She actually felt bad for robbing them, something she hasn't felt since she was with Christie. Not to mention that the woman was freaking gorgeous. Lauren couldn't say exactly what she felt towards Bo. There was definitely lust, but there was something else too. She didn't want to say what she thought it might be the start of. Lauren couldn't afford to feel that way towards anyone after what happened with Christie. She couldn't possibly have feelings for someone she only met once. Lauren needed to get her mind off this girl, it's only causing her to lose sight of herself. She doesn't want to change for anyone, especially a person she barely knows. "She was just being nice to me. I probably won't ever see her again anyways." She said to no one but herself as a reassurance.

* * *

As the days went by Bo found herself thinking more about the beautiful thief she found in Kenzi's room a few nights ago. Every time Lauren's face appeared in her mind, she smiled. Bo sighed, "Wow, I really should've gotten her number." She said to herself.

"Yeah but how awkward would that have been?" Kenzi entered the room saying. "Hey, I just caught you jacking shit from my house, but I'm gonna let you go if you tell me your name, oh and your phone number. Thanks, later sweet thang!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Bo stared hard at her. "Kenzi, you're just mad cuz she stole your laptop."

"Who wouldn't be mad? Oh wait, you. As long as the criminal's hot, you don't care what get stolen."

"That's not true. Of course I would be mad if someone stole my laptop, but she didn't leave with anything this time."

"Are you sure about that? Did you frisk her? Cuz it sure looked like you were thinking about it." Bo threw a pillow at Kenzi's head. "Ow! Hey that was unnecessary."

Bo rolled her eyes. "It was necessary Kenz. You need to learn to shut up sometimes." She exhaled. "I'm sorry, it's just...I don't know why I did that."

"I do. This chick's on your mind and got you sexually frustrated. Despite what you did last night."

"Okay, can we just forget that ever happened?!" Bo exclaimed. "But you're right, I am attracted to her, but when I shook her hand, I felt something. It was like a tiny spark. Like when you get a shock from touching something staticky. I don't really know how to explain it."

Her friend looked at her skeptically. "You sure it wasn't actually a spark? Cuz you know our electrical wiring is shitty right? I mean sometimes when I flip a switch I get a pretty big shock."

"No, it wasn't like I was touching an outlet or anything Kenz. There's also the fact that she hasn't left my mind yet. She's been in my dreams every night since."

"Wow, you're seriously stuck on this chick. I've never seen you like this before."

"Tell me about it. I've seen her once and she's got me feeling like this." Bo was shocked at herself for feeling the way she does about the blonde. She never considered herself the loving type. Never having stayed in a relationship for more than a couple weeks. She was the type to hit it and quit it, using a person for sex multiple times a week, but usually nothing more. The few times she did try a relationship, they didn't last long or end well. Yet something about the blonde she met a few days ago, made her feel like she wanted to spend everyday of the rest of her life with her.

"Kenzi there's seriously something wrong with me. I can't keep thinking like this, I have to get my mind off of her. I mean I'll probably never see her again anyways." Bo looked to her best friend for help.

"Don't worry Bobo, I've got you. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Bo looked at her confused. "Come on, we're going to the Dal." And with that Kenzi dragged her bestie out for an evening of drinks and rebound sex.

* * *

Lauren was running as fast as her feet could carry her. The dirt and gravel was slippery under her boots, but her feet kept traction. It was either that, or get caught by a crazy man with a shotgun in a truck. "Shit, you really fucked up now Lewis." She chastised herself. She convinced herself that after having been caught by Bo, and feeling like a softie, she had to do something to feel normal again, well normal for her. Lauren was used to feeling like a shameless criminal. She was used to being closed off to people and hating the majority of the world. She hadn't been in a relationship since Christie, opting for the occasional one night stand instead. But the beautiful brunette who caught her that night made her feel something. Something she hasn't felt in a while and doesn't want to feel again any time soon. She felt quite the opposite of how she's feeling now when around Bo. She felt safe and content when she was near her. Lauren didn't think she'd ever even see the woman again so there was no hope in even thinking that there was feelings for her.

Mud splashed up from the ground and covered Lauren's boots, pants, leather jacket, and even her face. She just stepped in a huge puddle, that being the only way to move forward, seeing as she couldn't jump over it. "Shit!" She cursed. The man was still following her. She should've know better than to steal from a fucking redneck's home. There was barely anything of value in there anyway. She had already hit most of the homes in her area and was now moving on to crappier places. She was almost desperate to feel the rush of adrenaline that burglary gave her. The question here was, why was she being chased by a man with a freaking shotgun? The answer to that is that she wasn't thinking clearly when taking things from the home. Normally Lauren had no shame in doing such things, but ever since being caught by Bo, she's had to think twice. She still went trough with it, but those extra 5 seconds of thought was what got her caught today.

So here she was, running for her life in a swampy, run down area of town. One she thought she would never, ever in a million years, stoop to victimizing. Not when she had so many other options. She was growing tired now, losing her stamina. She turned a corner and noticed a large tree that was down. She went in the direction of the tree and jumped over it, continuing to run through the woods. This didn't turn out to be a great idea considering she was constantly being hit in the face with branches and thorns. When she was far enough from where the man's truck was stopped due to the tree, she fell to her hands and knees, breathing hard. She looked up and noticed her surroundings. All she could see was trees and branches. She gulped, _oh crap_. She didn't know where to go from there. The first step would be trying to find her way out of here. Lauren got up and started walking forward hoping she would soon come to an exit.

The branches were hard to navigate through and the whole time, Lauren's mind was stuck on the beautiful brunette she met only a short time ago, how she made we rethink what she had been doing for nearly two years. No one had ever made Lauren feel bad for doing it. Her conscience had disappeared shortly after her house, and everything else did. But the woman who had caught her stealing, was making her feel bad for doing it. Lauren shook her head to clear her thought and focused on finding a way out of the woods.

She soon did find an exit and stepped out into broad daylight, just noticing the now dried mud stains on her clothes and face. She couldn't go anywhere in public looking like this. But she couldn't exactly go back home yet either, for fear that the redneck with the shotgun would be waiting at the entrance of the woods for her. Lauren looked around at what buildings were near her. She spotted one place that looked like the inhabitants wouldn't exactly care about her appearance. A bar, and a seedy looking on at that. Hopefully there was a bathroom in there she could use to clean herself up.

The first thing she noticed walking towards the entrance was a painted wooden sign on the window that said "The Dal Riata". _Classy name,_ Lauren thought. She pushed open the door and noticed that most of the people there, who were either drinking at the bar or playing pool, were tattooed biker looking people. They were mostly men but there were also women there too. Yep, Lauren fit right in there. Of course there was also a few more normal looking people too. As two tall men moved to the side, clearing Lauren's field of vision slightly, she noticed two familiar people sitting at the bar talking and drinking. She squinted her eyes to see them better. "Oh no" She whispered.

* * *

"I'm serious Bo, you have to do that with me someday. It's seriously like the funnest shit ever!"

"And you're drunk Kenz." Bo told her friend. She could deny it all she wants but openly talking about car jacking was not something sober Kenzi would do.

"Oh come on, I only had like two drinks." Kenzi had 3 beers and about 6 tequila shots on top of that.

"You just had six shots Kenzi." Bo said as her friend downed another shot. "Make that seven."

"Trick, cut off her shot supply." Bo called out to the bartender. He was of shorter stature and had a scruffy gray beard and an array tattoos on his arms. His leather vest that he always wore was also adorned tonight. Of all the bars in the area, why did Kenzi think this would be the best place to go to pick someone up? Even though occasionally people would show up to this bar looking somewhat normal, it was mostly a biker bar. There were however some hot biker dudes and chicks who showed up here sometimes. But whenever Bo wanted a snack for the night, she would usually go elsewhere. She sighed finishing her beer, she scanned the place for potential people to take home, when her eyes hit a very delicious and familiar looking woman. Her mouth hung open and eyes widened. Even covered in what appeared to be dried mud she was beautiful. "Lauren?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 for you all. It's longer than the last two chapters, and I hope you all like the story so far! Please keep leaving reviews, it inspires me and helps improve my writing. Well, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3 - You Make Me Feel...**

Lauren looked like she was unsure of what to do or where to go. She just stood there examining the other patrons. Looking skeptically at them and occasionally a bit intimidated when a large man would take a step closer to her. Bo just laughed at this, she looked adorable when she was confused. She decided to go over to Lauren and show her to the bathroom to help her clean up. As soon as Bo took that first step off the bar stool, her heart started beating faster and her stomach felt weird. Was she...nervous? Bo didn't ever get nervous to talk to somebody. Yet here she was, feeling uneasy and sweating lightly, moving slowly towards the blonde covered in mud.

She came up to Lauren from behind. "Hey beautiful, do you come here often?" Bo said in a sultry and confident voice, despite being nervous as hell.

"Oh, no I-" Lauren started before turning around. "Oh, Bo! Uh, hi."

"Hey. What brings you here, looking like this?" Bo pointed to her mud splattered clothes.

"Long story. Uh, would you mind showing me to the bathroom?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Just as long as you tell me that story." Lauren stared at Bo for a second. She didn't really want to tell the story. Tell Bo about how she bought she felt something for the brunette, only to want to deny it and have to rob a ton of houses to get the woman off her mind. Not to mention the the reason for the mud was because she was aught by someone, because Bo made her think twice about what she used to feel no guilt for. "I, uh..."

"It's fine Lauren, you don't have to." The blonde gave a sigh of relief. And followed Bo into the bathroom. "Let me help you clean up."

"Oh you don't have to. I can manage."

"It's fine, I don't mind. Besides it'll be faster." Bo offered.

Lauren thought about it for a second. She really didn't need help, nor did she want it. She could manage such a thing by herself. But she honestly didn't mind the brunette helping her. She just couldn't reject her. "Well, alright. If you really want to."

Bo walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few and wet them. She started to wipe down Lauren's jacket first, as the blonde worked on her pants. "You must've stepped in a big ass puddle to get this much mud on you."

"Oh believe me, it looked like a small swimming pool." Lauren said grabbing another paper towel. Once Bo was done with her jacket, she did the same and wet it.

"Let me see your face." She said trying to get Lauren to stop wiping furiously at her pants. When she didn't cooperate the first time, Bo put her free hand under her chin and lifted her face up. Bo paused for a moment, stricken by what was in front of her. "You're really beautiful." She whispered with a small smile. Lauren didn't say anything, so Bo decided to keep quiet too. She took the wet paper towel and started wiping her cheek with it. Bo's free hand went to cup Lauren's other cheek.

Lauren couldn't believe how fast her heart was going right now. Bo was staring into her eyes as she was gently wiping off her face and stroking her cheek with her thumb. Once her forehead and both her cheeks were clean, Bo's thumb brushed across her bottom lip. They were gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Lauren's heart started beating faster (if that was even possible) when Bo's eyes drifted down to her lips and she slowly moved in closer. _Oh my god, this is it. She's gonna kiss you Lauren and you're entire badass demeanor will be gone. Don't just stand there, do something_! But she couldn't, she was frozen to the spot. As the brunette's lips got closer, the only thing Lauren could do was anticipate it. When their mouths finally met, the kiss was slow and tentative. Lauren leaned into it, she was actually enjoying it. Not that she thought she wouldn't. Actually, she more than enjoyed it, it was the best thing she'd ever felt; Bo's soft lips moving slowly against hers. When Lauren felt Bo's tongue glide across her lip, that's when she pulled back. If she didn't, the kiss that started out innocent, would quickly progress and lead to other things. She couldn't have that happen, especially not in the bathroom of a bar. "Bo, wait."

Lauren looked a bit shaken and surprised. Even though it appeared as if she like the kiss. "I-I'm sorry, Lauren. I shouldn't have done that." Bo had her head hung and the blonde instantly felt bad for her actions.

"Hey, don't be. I liked it, but it's just that..." Lauren didn't really know how to explain to Bo why she didn't want to have these feelings that she did. How would she manage to tell this woman that her ex and fucked her up so bad that she had resorted to a life of crime and never wants to be in a relationship again? She couldn't afford to have these feelings right now, not while her life was unstable as much as her emotions. "You know what, how about I buy you a drink and we just talk for a while, get to know each other?" Lauren said putting a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder. She realized that the two didn't really know anything at all about the other, but what she did know was that she felt something strong for the brunette she had only met twice.

"Sure." The brunette smiled. The two walked out of the bathroom together and headed to the bar where Kenzi was still seated. The girl looked like she had fallen asleep. "Thank you for helping me clean up, by the way."

"You're welcome. It was no problem."

The two women sat down at the bar next to Kenzi. As Bo tried to wake her friend up, she realized that the small girl really had passed out. Lauren and Bo talked about simple things at first. Things they enjoyed doing, their favorite memories, their childhoods. Bo didn't seem to have a very good childhood, she explained how she was moving from foster home to foster home and that she never really knew who her real parents were. Lauren told Bo that her's wasn't all that great either. Except that she was lying, it wasn't bad at all, but she didn't want Bo to feel like she was alone. The topic was then quickly changed to something Lauren was dreading."So, um how have your past relationships gone? A whole lot better than mine I bet."

Lauren almost spit out her drink when the other woman said this. It was something she never wanted to talk about. But here was Bo, giving her that safe feeling again. There was that, and the fact that their knees were touching slightly with the way they were sitting. Lauren bit her lip, contemplating what to say. "Well, you tell me first, just so I know what I'm comparing." She finally spoke.

"Wow, where do I start? I mean, I'm not really a relationship type of girl. I have never had one that lasted more than a month. Well, my first boyfriend in high school, Kyle, we lasted about a year."

"Why'd you break up, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's ok, and believe it or not, we ended things because his mother told him not to see me anymore."

"What?! Why?" Lauren had to laugh at the response she received.

"Well, it was the middle of my junior year, when my hormones were going crazy. Kyle was the first person I had sex with, and after that well...let's just say his mother found out that I had a reputation before he even did."

"Wow...that's..." Lauren was actually at a loss of words. "That's something."

"Yeah," Bo, for some reason, was extremely curious to hear about Lauren's past relationships. "So that's my story, now what about your's?"

Lauren knew she would have to talk about this eventually. She didn't want to sugarcoat it, but she didn't want to tell Bo the while story just yet. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not the relationship type either. I don't let people take me out on dates, or sometimes even flirt with me."

"Why?" Bo questioned.

"Two years ago, met this incredible, amazing woman. At least that's what she seemed to be like. I thought I was in love her. The girl's name was Christie, and she gave most people, including me, the impression that she was kind, and giving, and caring. But she was the total opposite of that. We were together for almost a year until I realized that I didn't want to be with her anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry...Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." Lauren replied putting up her front again.

"It's regarding your...profession."  
Bo paused and Lauren didn't answer. She decided to just ask the question. "How did you start, uh, doing what you do?"

Lauren didn't even hesitate before answering. Maybe it was Bo's presence coercing her to do so, or maybe it was the alcohol in her blood that was making her open up. "It was Christie who got me started doing it. After our break up, I continued because it was an easy way to get money or goods." She deliberately left out the part about the arson or that she basically had to do it to survive.

"Oh." Bo didn't really know what else to say so she decided to change the topic again. "Ok, how about...your biggest regret? Or is that too touchy a subject?"

"No, it's alright. Um...my biggest regret would probably have to be agreeing to ever start robbing people's homes. I should've told Christie what I really thought about it, instead of just blindly agreeing because I loved her."

Bo just nodded, not really sure how to respond to that. "Mine would be that I never got to know my real parents."

"But didn't you say you never even saw them? How would get to know them?"

Bo sighed. "When I was 15, my foster mother told me that my birth parents were in town and asked me if I wanted to meet them. She said that she would only let them visit with my permission. All I could think about at that moment was how angry I was at them for abandoning me, their own daughter. I told her no, that I didn't want to see them. But, thinking back on it, I actually wish I would've at least met them, no matter how might've turned out."

"Wow. What if they turned out to be complete jerks who didn't care about you at all?" Lauren asked her.

"At least I would've met them. Now I have to live my life without knowing what they even look like. I mean, half of the foster parents I've been with were worse than that anyway. My grandpa told me some stories about my mother and how much she used to care for me when I was a baby. He never really told me why they gave me up though. He told me that she loved so much, and didn't want anything to happen to me. And that she used to sing me to sleep every night." Bo's eyes started welling up with tears. "He told me that she died five years ago. My mother died and I never got to meet her, and now I never will." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

Lauren felt her heart twinge at Bo crying. She reached out her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, it's ok. Don't cry." She soothed.

"Thank you." Bo mumbled into Lauren's shoulder.

"For what?"

"For listening to me, and comforting me. I've never told anyone that story before."

"Then why'd you tell me? Someone you barely know."

"I don't know. It's just...when I'm around you I just feel, calm. Like I can tell you anything." Bo looked into her eyes again. I swear those I could get so lost in her eyes. She tried to break herself away but was struggling. She could feel her desire rising. Bo bit her lip and tore her eyes away. "Hey um, do you wanna...would you mind if...we could uh..."

Lauren just snickered at Bo's attempt to speak. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say, as the woman kept tripping over her words. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just that she was nervous. "Would I what?"

"Would you like to come back to my place for a little while? Ya know, just hang out?" Hanging out was the last thing on Bo's mind right now. She just wanted to take Lauren home and take her on the bed, and kitchen counter, against a wall, on the couch, and possibly the dryer too. Bo could feel the heat rising to her cheeks at the thoughts she was having.

Lauren hesitated for a moment, thinking over her answer. What's the worst that could happen if she goes? She was already developing feelings for the brunette, so what difference would it make if she had sex with her?

"Ok." She simply replied. Bo smiled wide at her response.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Lauren pointed to Then snoozing Kenzi next to her. "What about her?"

"I'll just give Trick some money to call a can for her." Bo called the bartender over an handed him some money, telling him that when Kenzi wakes up, to tell her to call a cab to take her home, but not too soon. Hearing that part made Lauren suddenly nervous. Why am I nervous? She's a gorgeous, sexy woman. Who wouldn't want to hit that? Snap out of it Lauren. Bo reached out and hooked Lauren's arm in her own. "You ready to go?" She whispered seductively in her ear. That sent a chill down Lauren's spine. I don't know about go, but I'm definitely ready to come. Bo led her out to her car. It was a classic black and yellow Chevy Camaro. She would never peg Bo for being the kind of girl who owns a muscle car. Then again most people wouldn't believe Lauren to be a criminal either. As she opened the passenger side door, her heart sped up. Bo was taking her home. This gorgeous woman was taking Lauren to her place to have her way with her. But Lauren couldn't stop thinking about how nervous she was. She was also excited however, and that off put the butterflies in her stomach, leaving her feeling unsure of herself at the moment.

The car ride was quiet. When the two had finally arrived at Bo's home, which Lauren was quite familiar with, Bo held the door open for her. "So, I know we kind just had drinks, but would you like some wine?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Red or white?"

"Red please." Bo poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to Lauren. She sat on the couch across from the blonde. Lauren directed her attention to her wine glass instead of the woman across from her. Her heart was beating rapidly, Almost as if it were going to fly out of her rib cage.

Bo could sense how Lauren was feeling. "Lauren, you don't have to be nervous. I'm not gonna do anything unless you want to."

"I want to, Bo. I'm just..."_ Scared shitless that when I wake up and leave you out of fear, I'll scare you away and never see you again._

"Hey." Bo put we wine glass down on the coffee table and put her hand on Lauren's. "It's just sex. It doesn't have to mean anything." Lauren suddenly looked away. It was them that Bo realized she could have said something better. Here was Lauren's insecurities surfacing again, that no one would ever reciprocate her feelings. It was foolish of her to think that this gorgeous woman would feel anything towards her, when they haven't even known each other that long.

Deciding to test the waters, Bo moved closer to Lauren and put her hand under her chin, tilting the blonde's face up. "Come here." She said softly. She pulled her in for a soft and slow kiss, just like the one they shared earlier that might at the Dal. Only this time Lauren didn't pull away when Bo'a tongue got involved. Lauren moaned softly when their tongues met. Soon she was being gently pushed back into the couch and Bo was on top of her. Mouths still in contact, Bo moved her thigh so it was between Lauren's and she started to move her hips lightly, creating friction. Lauren noticed the movement of the woman on top of her and instinctively moved her hands to grip her ass and moved with her. They broke apart for air, and Bo's lips went to Lauren's neck as her hand went to the button of her jeans.

Lauren gasped slightly, she was really going to go through with this. She bit her lip as Bo unbuttoned her pants and slid her hand down to her panties. Bo could feel how wet Lauren was through the thin fabric, and groaned into her neck. Bo started rubbing her lightly while continuing to kiss her neck. Oh God this feels so good. _Mmm, I know I'm an idiot for letting her do this. I know I'm only going to flee before she wakes up. Leaving Bo in a old empty bed, and probably mad at me_. Lauren's thought were consuming her mind and soon the pleasure she was feeling was overcome by them. "Bo, stop." She said abruptly causing Bo to stop and sit up. She also moved away a bit and looked at Lauren with concern. and look at her with concern. "Did I do something? I-I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I get carried away and you're just so hot, that I-"

"No, it's not you Bo, it's me." Oh dear lord, she sounded like she was breaking up with someone. "I mean, I can't do this with you, not right now. I'm sorry." Bo looked genuinely hurt so Lauren leaned into give her a peck on the lips as a reassurance that she would be back. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door. "Thanks for the wine."

"Wait, Lauren!" Bo called after her, but was too late as the door had already shut before she could say more.

Walking through the brisk autumn air gave Lauren time to think clearly. She knew that she wanted Bo, there was no denying that, it's just that she hasn't been in a relationship since Christie, and is scared. She doesn't want to put Bo though anything she doesn't deserve. The woman was nothing but nice to her since they met, even when she had found Lauren robbing their home. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to protect Bo, protect her from the heartbreak that was inevitabley going to happen if they entered a relationship. Lauren would succum to her fears of not being good enough for one person, and leave her. No one wants to date a criminal, it poses too many risks. Especially not a criminal who was emoitionally scarred by another.

She knew that denying her blooming feelings was the best way to make them dissapate. Ignoring something always made it go away. That's what she would do from now on, whenever a thought of the brunette popped into her mind, Lauren would force it out. She would continue her routine robberies to get her mind off her feelings. This time, there would be no holding back, no second thoughts. She needed to go back to her old ways, how she was before she met Bo.

* * *

Bo sat on the couch staring at the glass of wine Lauren had placed on the table. She was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that the blonde had just gotten up and left like that right when things were progressing. But Bo felt at fault here, maybe she was going too fast. It sure didn't feel that way though. When she was with Lauren at the Dal, telling her things she had never told anyone else before, it felt like she had known the woman for a lifetime. Part of it could've been the alcohol making her talk, but Bo would never have told anyone that story if she didn't feel completely comfortable around. She had never even told her best friend those things, not because she didn't feel comfortable to, but because the topic had never come up. After finishing her glass of wine, a still very drunk Kenzi stumbled through the door.

"Boooo. You left me at the bar!" the small girl slurred.

"Kenzi, you were passed out."

"Trickster told me you left with some hot blonde. I want deets."

You never want details of my sex life." she could tell her friend was wasted, the girl never wanted to hear anything concerning Bo's extracurricular activites.

"Yeah well I wanna know who you ditched me for. Who is she?" Kenzi questioned her housemate.

"Well..." Bo knew that if she told Kenzi who she took home, she wouldn't react well. Upon first meeting, she didn't exactly seem to be Lauren's number one fan. In fact she looked ready to kill her. "It's someone you've met before"

"Is it Karen? You know I don't swing that way, but even I gotta admit that girl is bangin! I'd do her." Kenzi admitted shamelessly. Now Bo could tell she was past hammered. Kenzi would never talk that way about another girl. She rarely even called other girls pretty. Opting instead for a "she's average" or "she can't compete with all of this".

"No it wasn't. Actually...it was Lauren."

Kenzi didn't seem angry at all. In fact, she looked surprised. "Wow, you took Hotpants home? how far did you get? That chick seems super cold. She's like a freakin speculum."

"Well, not very far." Bo was about to tell Kenzi exactly what happened, needing to vent to someone, when she realized the girl had called her something. "What did you call her?"

"Hotpants."

"Why?" Bo asked, confused as to why Kenzi would give the woman she appeared to be ready to kill, a nickname.

"Because that girl sure know how to rock a pair of pants. I thought you of all people would realize that Bobo."

"Wow ok, you're really drunk Kenz. You should get some rest." Bo got up to go get Kenzi a glass of water. "Here drink this, and then go get some sleep."

"Psssh please, I'm not that drunk." She sais before walking forward and almost tripping over the coffee table, had it not been for Bo cathing her fall. "Maybe a little bit." Bo helped her housemate sit on the couch, who almost immediatly passed out. Bo grabbed a blanket off one of the chairs and threw it over her sleeping friend. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realized Lauren's wine glass was still sitting on the table where it was left. She picked it up with a sigh, before finishing off the red liquid.

"I will see you again." she said to the empty room. She also realized that she had never given Lauren her number, therefore their only way to contact was going to be face to face. Bo couldn't quite explain what she felt toward the blonde. There was definitley attraction, and confusion as to why Lauren had run from her only a short while ago. But there was something else that she couldn't quite place, especially after their talk at the Dal and getting to know the woman. Was she...starting to fall for her? No, that couldn't be it._ Don't be stupid Dennis, you haven't even known her that long. There's no way that's possible. _Heading to bed for the night, Bo was left with a thousand thoughts in her mind. Through those thoughts bloomed many questions, questions that she mostly couldn't answer, or didn't know how to. She drifted into a deep sleep, this time there were no images of the blonde in her dreams. Mostly because she thought of other things in order to keep her mind off of Lauren before falling asleep. Bo did'nt know it, but she had made the same decision the woman did.

* * *

**You didn't think they'd hook up that easy, did you? Don't worry, it will happen, but when it does, I want it to mean something. Call me sentimental, but I don't want to rush it. And I know I created some angst, but what would a good story be without a little angst?**


End file.
